Shipping
by XblackcrimsonsunX
Summary: Ehh why not So longs as it's T rated
1. Chapter 0

Hello all ever had the urge to write a homestuck fic but can't decide which pairing?

yeah that's how I feel right about know so if anyone wants to send a pairing over I'll see what I can write!

If you want a certain quadrent or anything specific just add it in

Im waiting~ :


	2. Chapter 1

**Another timeline where sober Gamzee killing nepeta and Equius never happened and everyone is still alive on the meteor **

**Nepeta sits in her hive/room against her 'shipping wall' trolling her moirail out of boredom**

AC: 33 *ac silently crawls into her Moirails hive cautious of the scrap metal and dangerhiss nails lying halfheartedly on the floor walking furrther in she spots her unfurtunate prey*

AC: :33 *ac takes her position and swishes her tail twice bufur she tackle-pounces him! Befur ac's moirail gives a stern talking yet again about tackle-pouncing him ac asks a simple question*

AC: :33 Hey Equihiss are you busy?

AC: :33 oh yeah you must be with Aradia right now sorry

CT: D-} hello nepeta

CT: D-} I was indeed with my matesprit Aradia but she has left to have a feelings jam with her moirail so there's no need to apologise but I must ask you to stop with your silly roleplaying

AC: :33 oh so I caught you at a purrfect time and I shall nefur stop!

Equius: D-} …very well

CT: D-} I suppose so now have you a reason to contact me?

AC: :33 I was bored and no one was online

CT: D-} ah yes it appears everyone is doing their own tasks

CT: D-} do you have a particular subject you wish to discuss?

AC: :33 well speakingof matespurrits how is you and Aradia going

CT: D-} oh yes well I suppose we are in a healthy relationship so far

AC: :33 no bumps yet?

CT: D-} no she seems quite happy with our matespritship

AC: :33 the ship has finally sailed!

CT: D-} what about your flush interest?

AC: :33 e-eh? oh well I'm in no flush quadrant as you know

CT: D-} but you have a fondness for our mutant b100ded leader as you have said

AC: :33 that rights…but…

CT: D-} but?

AC: :33 I heard that Karkitty was furlushed fur…purrezi

AC: :33 I mean I don't blame him purrezi is great…

AC: :33 …and I'm just me…

CT: D-} did he say that

AC: :33 huh?

CT: D-} did he himself say that

AC: :33 well…no not furrom him I just heard around but…

CT: D-} then do not worry you still have a chance

CT: D-} personally I would forbid you to flush for the likes of him

CT: D-} but you seem very set on flushing for him so all I can do is approve

AC: :33 h33h33 thank you Equihiss I hope I do

**A loud knocking starts at the door **

**Nepeta is startled **

AC: :33 I have to go someone is at the door

CT: D-} alright then be careful I shall troll you afterwards

AC: :33 …thank you Equius I really n33ded that

CT: D-} what are Moirails for

AC: :33 h33h33

**Nepeta closes her hivetop, places it next to her recuperacoon and splashes fresh blood on her OTP drawing**

'I can always draw it later'

**The loud knocking had started to cease when she reached the door**

'Yes?'

**In front of her stands an irritated Karkat **

'ABOUT FUCKING TIME'

'O-oh hi Karkitty! What are you doing here?'

**She asks nervously a faint blush rapidly appearing **

'I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE DOING ANYTHING AT THE MOMENT'

'No not right now I was just talking to Equihiss on trollian'

'WELL CAN I COME IN?'

'S-sure'

**Nepeta steps back and widens the door allowing Karkat to pass **

**A pile of Pillows sat in the corner from her last feelings jam and she plucks two out**

**After finding a cozy spot against the wall she pats the pillow besides her **

'Thanks…'

**Karkat mumbles, closing the door and sits besides her **

**He's really close**

**Nepeta breaks the too quite silence **

'so what brings you to my magnificent room Karkitty? Have nothing to do either?'

'yeah I guess so everyone is too busy to hang out with me so after much thought I decided to go visit you'

**Nepeta had never heard Karkat speak so softly in the entire time she knew him for, she almost missed what he said **

'Well to start things off I'll see if I have anything you can drink'

**Nepeta quickly gets up **

'Wait'

**Karkat grabs her sleeve**

'I'm not thirsty…can we just talk for a bit?'

**Nepeta slowly sits back down she thought she heard wrong but did his voice…break? **

**An hour or so passes with them conversing random subjects with no particular interest **

**Finally nepeta works up the courage to ask **

'Karkitty are you ok?'

**Karkat stops and stares at nepeta with wide eyes before dropping his head and sadly smiles**

'Heh I guess you could say I'm not'

'Do you want me to call Gamzee?'

'Mhmjm'

**Ok that time nepeta really didn't hear him**

'Speak up Karkitty I can't hear you'

'Don't bother'

'But if your having purroblems shouldn't you talk with your moirail?'

'HE LEFT ME'

**Nepeta stumbles back not expecting a change of voice so quickly **

'HE FUCKING UP AND LEFT ME JUST LIKE THAT'

**She goes towards Karkat and hugs him as tears started to roll**

'What happened Karkitty?'

'IT *hic* STARTED WHEN I WAS STILL FLUSHED FOR TEREZI

**Nepeta freezes suddenly really not wanting to hear what happened **

'I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HER SINCE GOING BLACK FOR GAMZEE WEEKS AGO SHE'S NEVER REALLY BEEN THE SAME AND I TOLD HER THAT BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN SAYING IT WAS NONE OF MY CONCERN'

'I KEPT TRYING UNTIL I JUST HAD ABOUT FUCKING ENOUGH I WAS BECOMING LESS FLUSHED FOR HER BY DAY AND THEN WHEN SHE HOOKED UP WITH STRIDER THAT WAS IT'

(So the rumour was true…once upon a time)

**Nepeta thought as she started rubbing Karkat's back**

'BUT OBVIOUSLY GAMZEE BEING MY MOIRAIL OR EXMOIRAIL NOW WAS ANOTHER FUCKING PROBLEM HE WAS TAKING LESS AND LESS OF THAT SHITTY BRAIN DESTROYING SOPER SLIME AND THEN ONE MORNING HE FUCKING HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH ONE OF HIS CLUBS AND JUST SAID'

'I NO LONGER GIVE A MOTHERFUCK OF YOUR SHIT OR HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY QUADRENTS OR WHO GOES MOTHERFUCKING IN THEM BECAUSE YOUR NOT PART OF THIS FUCKING CLOWN'S ONE ANYMORE'

'HE LEFT ME THERE BLEEDING AND…'

'Hurt'

**He whispers the last word against nepeta's shoulder as if it took all his energy to say it**

'My old flush crush practically walked all over my feelings, my moirail hit and practically ditched me'

'I know we weren't the best but…I thought it could work'

**Karkat laughed softly **

'Best thing is…none of my friends gives a flying fuck about it'

'And I'm…alone'

**Nepeta couldn't take it anymore **

**She slightly pushed him back and gives him a short kiss before hugging tightly **

'Your not alone Karkitty I'm still here listening to you'

'I care about you so so much you have no idea'

'I know I shouldn't tell you this right now and that it's wrong'

'But I am so furlushed fur you it hurts so so much'

'And it purreaks me when I think that you are so hurt inside'

'Purrezi has no idea what she has lost you are such a great troll I don't unpurrstand how she can just walk all ofur you as if it's nothing'

'H-how can she be so c-cruel'

**Nepeta sniffs and listens to Karkat's beating heart in his frozen state **

(What if it was a mistake? I should have nefur came onto him like that especially when he's in such a state! What if he's angry now maybe he'll leave me or worse nefur talk to me again)

**Nepeta starts doubting her decision every second a word isn't said, a muscle not moved, a breath not breathed **

**She starts pulling away flushed with embarrassment and shame **

'I-I'm sorry Karkitty I shouldn't have-'

**A pair of lips finds hers and meet **

**The kiss lasts much longer than the last, nepeta can taste the cherries of his tears and when they pull away their panting for air **

'*huff* Karkitty?'

'You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that'

'Huh? B-but didn't you say-'

'When I said that I was losing my flush crush on Terezi I seemed to have been gaining more for you instead'

'Really?'

**Karkat can see how surprised and happy she is **

'Gog when I used to see you walking down those hallways I had never saw you frown'

'You were always so happy, confident and nothing ever got to you'

'I heard that Rose human say that opposites attract but you are literally so different from me that I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way about you'

'But the more I saw you the more red I became'

'Besides being so fucking kind and confident there was one thing that stood out to me that Terezi would never have'

'What's that?'

**She asks genuine curiosity settles over her, no possibility crosses her mind **

**What could she have that Terezi didn't?**

'Your honesty'

'My honesty?'

**Confusion etches her features**

'What you do and how you act is just so blunt that anyone a mile away could fucking see what your up to'

'But there's never any fucking bad motives with you, whatever you do just seems to be an effort to help whoever, you encourage and cheer up others because your genuinely concerned, if your angry or sad it appears on your face no matter how you try to hide it and that's something Terezi could never do'

'With her there's always a motive, she's always scheming and you can't tell how she's feeling or what's she thinking behind those go damn glasses of hers THAT'S what separates you two so much'

'And I prefer to know what my matesprit would be bothered about at times'

**Nepeta is in tears **

**For the first time ever Karkat Vantas has finally expressed his feelings towards nepeta in a way nepeta never imagined **

'A-AH FUCK IM SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO CRY DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?!'

'I'll LET YOU THINK ABOUT THAT UH'

**Karkat face red gets up, walks and reaches the door **

-but not before he's tackle-pounced from behind

'FUCK'

'Does that mean what I think it means Karkitty?'

**Karkat sits up and looks at the ground, his blood colour visibly shown on his cheeks **

**Nepeta looks with hopeful eyes, he takes a deep breath, locks eyes with nepeta and says **

'Nepeta I'm so very flushed for you that I'm sure it would outshine our Alternian sun if it was possible, I hope if you become my matesprit I would be able to keep that smile you have on everlasting?'

**Nepeta sits there overcome with disbelief, tears in her eyes and with an olive green blush across her cheeks she breaks out a wide grin and pounces on Karkat, kissing him deeply **

'Yes Karkitty yes yes yes I have waited for this day for so long *sniff* I'm so happy'

'I guess watching those romcons payed off'

'Heehee or maybe it was your charm that sweeper me off my feet'

'That too of course'

**They kiss once again before cuddling close together, sighing at the warmth **

*******later time********

-CentaursTesticle [CT] started trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG] at - ?:?-

CT: D-} I have heard from my dear moirail that you two have filled each other's matesprit quadrent while I am happy for nepeta and have approved of you two being together I will warn you

CT: D-} hurt my moirail in any way, shape or form and even without my bow I will hunt you down, leave you until your unrecognisable, make your life even more miserable than it was before and leave you practically begging for death got it?

CT: D-} you've been warned

-CentaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG] at - ?:?-

'FUCK'

**Annnnnd done was that okay as a first try? Was it ooc? (Never wrote a proper fanfic before) I don't know if it's fluffy enough for you guys but give me feedbacks on what you think and send more requests**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while! It was a toughie**

**Set in a more medieval time**

_The royal dance ball shell be in 2 weeks and I'm no closer to being able to sway correctly at the music then I was last week! _

_I'm very lucky to know one of my loyal servants have agreed to give me dancing lessons in private when he found out I couldn't dance_

_Oh if the others found out I'll be in a shell of trouble, but it just might go right and my time at the ball will go swimmingly _

"Miss Peixes!" Kanaya, my fashion designer exclaims

"Ah! Yes Kanaya?" I ask embarrassed to be caught in my own thoughts

_Way to go Peixes_

"As I was saying princess I believe the gold sequins would fit perfectly when sewn into this beautiful fuchsia dress with some see-through sleeves from the elbow down, tightly fitted to show your curves to then expand from the hips to sway when you dance with the many guests, ah yes! I see it now then maybe perhaps I'll cut it up the front to show off those smooth long legs and add some long black boots or maybe…" Kanaya continues, picking up a sheet of paper and crossing the room

"Come back in two days for another fitting I think I found a way for you to shine where you truly must shine" she waves me away and I turn to leave

Kanaya was a troll I had grown up although we were taught and respected differently, her generations working as the queen's and princesse's designer and us in return giving them wealth, status and shelter from other highbloods

But we did always use our spare time to hang out so while to an outsider that would've been an enough act for treason, I simply brush it off knowing that's when she's in the 'zone' and works her best although she forgets to do her needs during that time and I have to keep a watchful eye on her

_She is great moirail material but you have yet to know if she thinks of you that way _

"Ah!" Oh krill me now

"Oh I apologise princess I must have not looked where I was going" a servant bows deeply in regret

"Ah Equius! Just the person I was looking for" I grin, okay I wasn't really looking for anyone but what else can I say?!

"I am?" He asks puzzled

I look around to make sure

"Are you still going to teach me dancing?" I ask worried he might've forgotten

"Ah yes right shall we go?" He strides forward, heading upstairs

Equius is one of the royal soldiers that surround the palace but I'm sure he was secretly ordered to be my bodyguard, whenever a task arises that involves me leaving the palace or doing anything really he's always the soldier that helps me, and usually protects me too, he probably has been assigned to this order since we were six sweeps old

Being the same age and extraordinarily strong he's been there for me through thick and thin, and when I look pass the sweaty back of a soldier I see the muscle toned back of an incredible friend, protector and maybe more, maybe even-

"Oof!" My nose smashes into said back and wow muscles he has

"I'm sorry princess are you alright?!" He swiftly turns

I fall on the floor, cradling my nose, I smile

"Ahaha sorry Equius I didn't reelise I was walking so close to you!" I smile again now trying to conceive the faint blush than the sore nose

"You aren't bleeding are you?" He kneels in front of me

_What a time to be thinking such thoughts! And about a frond no less!_

"No no but shell we start the lesson now?" I quickly scamper off the floor and enter the unoccupied room

"This is perfect not many come up to the attic anymore" I say trying to change subjects

"Yes and if we make minimum noise with our feet we won't be heard either" he says softly, standing straight

"I've already tested the soundproof of this room, considering how high we are" he adds

"Perfect!" I exclaim

"So what now?"

"Now" he claps "we start"

Time passes with the Alternian sun rising (meaning they stopped for a break and made sure the window were covered)

"Now now remember left foot slide, step back, spin then step forward and dip" he explains for the twentieth time

_How can he have so much patience with a girl that has two left fins! _

I attempt for the twentieth time anndd…

"Good job" he says the faintest of smiles appearing on his elegant face (sweaty but who really cares)

_Eeeeeee_

_I can feel the blush on me!_

"Oof" in my panic I backtrack and fall on my back fins

"Ehehe thanks Equius uh what next?" I scratch the back of my head

"Well" he says as he gently takes my hand, lifting me "you need a bit more practice on that but I think that would be all for today"

"What but I only learned two dance routines and the ball-" I'm cut off with a hand slicing the air

"I'm sorry princess I don't mean to interrupt but you have two weeks to practice and I'm shore if you practice everyday with me you'll be the attention of all"

"As it should since it'll be your 8th sweep" he bows "good night princess" and with that he leaves

_Shore_

_This time I don't hide my intensifying blush rapidly forming _

_He tried to make a fish pun without me knowing _

I grin

"That sly soldier"

Days pass with the usual routines, another fitting with more colours named then you bother to remember, and private lessons by Equius in the attic, she really does think it's going swimmingly

The more time she spends with her sweaty bodyguard the more things she learns, both about dancing and his life

He's moirail's with the olive blooded hunter that usually passes by to offer new beasts for feasting, a nice troll that I meet from time to time and loves cat puns just like I love my fish puns good match and how he once had a flush crush on one of my rust blooded subjects the maid which I had almost succumbed to jealousy and disappointment until he explained how it came to a crashing end and would be more suited to his black quadrent then his flushed one oh interesting and many other details I never would've known if I hadn't taken his offer for the lessons

I in return tell him about prince Eridan on how he's my moirail but seems to be wanting to enter my flushed quadrent instead, which he disapprovingly frowns to but I quickly tell him of how I'm thinking of leaving his desperate quadrant situation and becoming Moirail's with my designer Kanaya (which I have yet to ask), I tell him of another time back when I was just six sweeps of a yellow blooded troll named Captor who was just a troll looking after the horses in the stables at the back and how I once had a flush on, to which came to an abrupt end when he flipped quadrants with maid and became flushed for one another again, I tell him the troubles of being the next queen of Alternia, the plans I'll make and many other things I've never shared even with my moirail not that he paid attention anyway

More time passed until it was two days until the ball

"Ah yes this dress is beautiful, befitting for the future ruler" Kanaya remarks

"Yes and the colours that show your quadrant too, as much as I despise him his blood is of a lovely hue"

I stand there in my evening dress which is of my blood colour that has gold sequins stitched into the sleeves and along the dress, with the bottom stitched with violet diamonds following the outside of my legs and to the back, the sleeves a lighter pink and cut open on the inside, I would say I look quite stunning

"This is beautiful Kanaya" I say marvelling in the mirror

I realise it was now or never to ask

"…but" I say

"But what? Is it too tight? Are the sleeves uneven oh I was sure I measured you correctly!" I can see that she starts to panic and I quickly intervene

"No no Kanaya I ashore you it's perfect in every way…but" I take a deep breath, now or never

"You got the diamond colour wrong" I say hoping she understood

"Wrong? Oh I was sure the hue was as closely matched as possible-"

"Well you didn't only get the hue wrong but it's a completely different colour!"

"I don't really seem to follow princess"

She gives me a puzzled look

I take a deep breath and smile, a princess should always be confident

"The diamond's should be a mild Jade colour not deep violet silly" I look at her

"Oh?…oh!…uh" she seems to be calculating the double meaning behind my words

_Oh cod please agree pleaseee_

She smiles tenderly

"I believe your right princess how could I make such a drastic mistake" she starts to take notes

"But what happens to the violet? Is perhaps hearts?" She asks puzzled

I shudder

"Ugh no scrap it oh and I think they should stand out more, you know to let society know"

"…well if you insist princess then I guess it'll be arranged anything else you would like to add?"

"Perhaps involving the flushed quadrant?" She knowingly smiles

_Had she found out? How!?_

A blush creeps in

"And just maybe some small navy hearts along the neckline?" I look at my feet

"Certainly" she turns

"Now shoo I believe your late"

I stop

"How'd you know?"

"Well a good designer should know where her model is hmm?" She gives a small grin

"You will be quite a sneaky moirail" with that I leave and all but run to the upstairs attic, keeping an eye out for any servants and a particular jade troll

I peer inside

"You may come in princess"

"Uh I'm sorry I'm late I was caught up in my fitting" I stammer

"A princess must never apologise to a lowly soldier nor stammer when there's nothing to excuse about" he says firmly

_Lowly soldier? _

"Your not that low on the hemospectrum Equius" I say quietly, stepping in

"Compared to how high you are I am" he says "now the final dance to learn is probably the most important" he explains, walking to the middle of the room

"Oh?" Is all I manage to say when I stand in front of him

_He's at least a head taller than me _

"Yes now to start you put your hands on my shoulders and I'll put my hands on your hips" he slowly and gently demonstrates leading my hands to the correct position

His palms are sweatier then usual so you know that he's extremely uncomfortable

Which makes me more than a little sad but instead I try to focus on his muscular shoulder, the way it moves when he steps forward then back and around, how they tense when I accidentally brush up too close against him or how they slightly shake when he exhales

"Princess are you paying attention?" He asks when I bump into him

My eyes snap up to his face and I smile sheepishly at his confused look

"Sorry Equius I was distracted"

"I'd usually forgive you any other day it is two days before the ball I would like you to try you best at least" he frowns

"Yes sorry go again please"

"Just do the opposite that I do"

He takes a step forward and I wobbly take a step back, he mimicks my movement I follow a beat behind and once the toe stepping and colliding is over I feel like we've been absorbed into another world where the ball is live, the music playing and we are in the middle of the ball, wearing my gown with the palpable green diamonds sewn at the bottom where my ex-moirail can see with fuming eyes and the little navy heart would be able to be seen with how close he is all the while he is wearing a fancy black suit with a navy tie (with a sewn olive diamond) and a fuchsia flower pinned to his breast pocket wearing a faint smile as I twirl into his arms

_Sigh_

"You appear very distracted today are you perhaps nervous for tomorrow night?"

"Oh if you think having hundreds of eyes staring at you as you hope to cod that you don't appear like a fool on your wriggling day and being the future queen to look perfect is a necessity, anything less and your doomed is nerve wracking then yeah I guess so" I say grimly

"Well I suppose that's what happens when you are the future ruler" he says with a faint smile as I twirl into his arms

"Yeah I guess" I sigh

"Will you be able to dance at the ball?" I ask

_Please please please_

"No I'll be keeping guard at the doors"

"So you won't even be inside?" I say with gloom

"I will but I won't be able to move from my position unless necessary" he replies stiffly

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Well…I was hoping I could have a dance" I look to the floor

"Isn't this what we are doing now?"

"Well yeah I guess so aha" I laugh at my stupidity

He dips me forward and leans close

"I may not be able to…sea you dance at the ball but I'll keep in mind that I had the pleasure to teach you and spend time with you all this time"

"Did you say sea? As in a fish pun?" I say a slow grin forming

He's slight blush is enough of an answer

"Ah it appears I did my apologises spending time with my moirail has led me accustom to puns" he says in a sheepish manner

"Oh I never said you couldn't, I find it cute how you try to say it without me reelising it" I grin widely

"Ah it does appear that way doesn't it?"

"Well I sea there's no kelping that"

"Ahaha that genius! I'll be shore to use that"

"Glad to be of service princess" he bows his head

That's when I realise he's still has me dipped, with his bow our nose nearly touch

It's enough to get my blood pumper pulsing

"Uh hehe Equius I think the blood is rushing to my head"

"Ah my bad" he quickly lifts me back up, hint of a blush forming

_Oh cod me and my big mouth!_

I'm sure that my blush is very noticeable

"Though I would've liked it if I got the chance to dance with you tomorrow night"

"You mustn't be seen dancing with someone of my status"

_There he goes again_

I pull my arm away from his hand, suddenly outraged

"Equius! Stop it!" I seethe

He gives me a surprise look at my outburst

"Stop what princess?"

"Stop with the statuses,with how high I'm am in the hemospectrum, that your only a lowly servant that could never be seen with me!" I fume

"But princess-"

"Don't but princess me! You always use status and blood to name or judge trolls, my name isn't princess it's Feferi, Feferi Peixes and you know that, you know me I'm your friend yet you act as if your just another servant in the mansion and you treat me so coldly that when you do show a hint of a smile towards me I don't know what to think! You always leave me thinking if I'm up to your standards or if you have a hint of feelings for me" I puff out but before I let him speak I continue

"That's why when I'm queen I'll make sure blood doesn't matter anymore, the hemospectrum would be of the past then just maybe I'll be able to tell you my feelings for you without the worry of blood colours!" I end breathless, I can expand my lungs only so much

"I…"

I flush fully realising what I just revealed

"Sorry…I didn't, I-I should go thank you for teaching me Equius I appreciate it" I start to walk towards the door

"A place where blood doesn't matter?" He asks quietly

I stop and slowly turn

"Would a place like that truly exist?"

I step forward

"It could…if every troll tried to make it a reality"

"Maybe" he murmurs

I sigh finding courage

"I'm sorry for my outburst there, I was just frustrated by how you thought of yourself"

"No I'm sorry prin- F-Feferi but with how I was raised the hemospectrum is all I have"

"That's not true! You have your moirail, I'm sure some of the people around the mansion are fronds with you and-and Kanaya is very kind!"

"Yes I see that, having friends is important after all…and I might also have you?" He asks sheepishly

"Of course! You had bothered to teach me for the past two weeks after all not to mention the countless times you've been there for me" I exclaim

"I suppose and even if I won't be there tomorrow night would you be able to perhaps when the ball ends have enough energy to have one last dance here?"

"With me of course" he quickly stammers

That beating pulse is back and a smile creeps up

"Certainly sir till then I presume?" I curtesy, still smiling, I look into his eyes

This time he gives a full smile

"Until then m'lady" he bows

"Feferi I've perfected your dress come in for another fitting!" Kanaya's voice booms through the floors and I giggle

"Well duties call"

"Farewell Feferi"

My blood pumper swells at my name being called

_He hadn't said anything about me confessing _

_but a time will come when he'll be mine _

_and a princess always gets what she wants _

I give myself a tremendous grin

_But for now I should get to my moirail before a fit is thrown _

_Until then I really can't wait for tomorrow night to end _

_And the dress's new design might give him a clue _

**And there you have it my second fanfic sorry cannibalisticReaper if this wasn't what you had in mind but the pair were a bit of a toughie :/ I tried and thanks for the advice I hope this format is more presentable **

**Keep up the reviews and constructive criticism people please? OuO**


End file.
